The game
by GiveDaisyLove
Summary: A story about a game of tennis, wich ends in an adventure(of love). LxD & PxM
1. Chapter 1

Note;I don't speak English very well so sorry if I make mistakes!

Luigi,Mario,Peach and Daisy are playing a tennis.  
Peach:"Guys, I'm tired can we have a break?"  
Luigi,Mario,Daisy:"Sure."  
Peach and Mario are talking together and Luigi and Daisy are thinking that they are bothering them.  
Luigi:~whispers to Daisy:"_I think where bothering them_."  
Daisy:~whispers to Luigi:"_Yeah we should do something about a walk_?"  
Luigi:~whispers to Daisy:"_Okay_."  
Luigi:"Hey, me and Daisy are going for a walk see ya later guys."  
Mario,Peach:"Later."

A few metres further:  
Waluigi:"Grrrrrr... I don't like them being alone..."

Back with Luigi and Daisy:  
Daisy:"The sky is so beautiful at this time of the year, don't you think Luigi?"  
Luigi:"Yeah..."  
Then Waluigi slapped Luigi.  
Luigi:K.O.  
Daisy:"**WTF?!WHY DID YOU DO THAT, PINK NOISED JERK**!"  
Waluigi:"To be with you my babe..."  
Daisy:"First of all I am NOT your babe and..."  
Waluigi picked up Daisy and kidnapped her.  
Daisy:"**PUT ME DOWN, RIGHT NOW**!"  
Waluigi:"Why my babe?I'm going to give you a better live then with that 'Luigi' HAHAHA!"  
Daisy:"**YOU BETTER DON'T!HE WILL COME AND SAVE ME**!"  
Waluigi:"Whatever you think, princess..."

Back with Mario and Peach:  
Peach:"Aren't Luigi and Daisy longer away as otherwise?"  
Mario:"You got a point!We are going to search for them!"  
A few minutes later they found Luigi still K.O.  
Peach:"**OMG**!Is that Luigi?!"  
Mario:"**LUIGI**!"  
Then Luigi wakes up.  
Luigi:"Huh?Wha?... Oh hey Mario, hey Peach.  
Peach:"Where's Daisy?"  
Luigi:"Uhmm.. idk ;("  
Mario:"What did you remember before you were K.O.?"  
Luigi:"I was walking with Daisy, we where chatting and then.."  
Peach:"Then what?!"  
Luigi:"I think Waluigi knocked me out and kidnapped Daisy..."  
Mario:"We have to go save her!"  
Luigi:"No, Mario you don't I will save her."  
Mario:"But.."  
Luigi:"No Mario, it's my fault that he has her!"  
Mario:"**BUT.."**  
Luigi:"**NO MARIO, NO BUTS**! You stay here with Peach!"  
Mario:"Okay, okay if you calm down.."  
Luigi leaves.  
Peach:"Man, he can overreact when it goes about Daisy don't you think?"  
Mario:"He was already taking it easy..."

Back with Waluigi and Daisy:

Waluigi:"And that's why I hate Luigi."  
Daisy:"ZZZZZZZZ..."  
Waluigi:"**HEY? DID YOU EVEN LISTIN**?!"  
Daisy:"Luigi.. Huh?Wha?.."  
Waluigi:"Whatever.."  
Daisy:"**PUT ME DOWN YOU PINK NOISED JERK**!.."  
Waluigi:"Here we go again..."


	2. Chapter 2

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

With Luigi:  
Luigi(thinking):_Where could they be?What will Waluigi do with Daisy? What if I get there to late? Wait... Waluigi will never hurt Daisy... But he wants to hurt me a lot! What could I do?_  
Then Luigi sees Wario.  
Luigi:"**HEY, WARIO**!"  
Wario:"What do you want?" (he said in an angry voice)  
Luigi:"Calm down, do you know where Waluigi is?"  
Wario:"That's the reason why I'm mad! He kicked me so hard when I said that Daisy will never love him! But why do you wanne know where he is?"  
Luigi:"Because he has Daisy! So do you know where he is?"  
Wario:"I'm sorry but no.."  
Luigi:"Okay see you later.."

With Waluigi and Daisy:  
They arrived at an old castle.  
Daisy(thinking):_Isn't this an old castle of Bowser? Why would he take me to here? What does he even wanne do with me?!_  
They walked inside of the castle.  
Daisy:"Why do you take me to here?!"  
Waluigi:"Because we are going to live here... together... AlOnE if you know what I mean.."  
Daisy:"**YOU DON'T TRY TO DO THAT! I AND LUIGI WILL KILL YOU! PINK NOISED YERK! BTW YOUR NOISE LOOK LIKE A DOG D*CK**!  
That's it Waluigi set Daisy down and was freaking mad!  
Waluigi:"**OKAY, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO CRITICAL ABOUT MY NOISE! WARIO HAS THE SAME NOISE ONLY MUCH FATTER**!  
Daisy gasped.  
Daisy:"Euhmmm.."  
Before Daisy could say something, Waluigi locked her in an old room.  
She heard Waluigi yelling:"**IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE NICE TO ME YOU CAN COME OUT**!" Than a door slapped really hard.  
Daisy(thinking):_WOW!Did I really make him that mad? And for the first time in my life I din't know what to say.. Why isn't Luigi here_?

With Luigi:  
Luigi was searching and searching... Than he found Daisy's crown before a BIG shrub. Then he pulled the shrub out his way and... He saw the old castle of Bowser.  
Luigi(thinking):_Would they be in this castle? Why would they be here? Does Bowser know about this? Will Daisy be OK_?  
When Luigi was walking to the door he heard a familiar voice. It was Waluigi he was saying (to himself aloud):"_Why doesn't she love me? Why is she Always mad at me? What does she see in that 'Luigi' Goddammit! I hope she doesn't say a word again about my noise because I think if she does that 1 time again I'm going to succeed her ..."_  
Luigi gasped by the words:"I'm going to succeed her..."  
Luigi was freaking mad by hearing that!He ran into the door and was going to slap the shit out of Waluigi!  
Luigi sees Waluigi, Waluigi sees Luigi.  
Luigi:"Waluigi..."  
Waluigi:"Luigi..."  
Then they started a BIG BIG fight!

Back with Daisy:  
She hears Waluigi and Luigi fighting. She couldn't think of the pain Luigi could have!  
Then she heard for a minute nothing...Untill she hear Luigi yelling:"**DAISY?!"**  
Daisy(thinking):**_YES, HE IS HERE!_**  
Daisy:"**LUIGI, IS THAT YOU?!"**  
Luigi:"Yes it's me where are you?"  
Daisy:"In an old room."  
Luigi:"Okay,Waluigi had a key I think that it's from the room where you are."  
Luigi opened the door and has a big smile on his face when he saw Daisy.  
Daisy had a big smile to.  
Daisy:"Thank God that you're here!"  
Then they hugged.  
Luigi:"Why are you so happy to see me?"  
Daisy:"First of all because I was locked in an old room and I made Waluigi freaking mad... For the first time in my life I was freaking scared..."  
Luigi:"No worries I'm here now."  
Then they watched in each other's eyes and kissed!  
Then Waluigi walked inside...


	3. Chapter 3

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Waluigi saw Daisy and Luigi kissing... Man, he can be maaaaaaaad.  
Waluigi:"**WTF!"**  
Then they stopped kissing.  
Luigi,Daisy:"Euhmm.."  
Then Luigi and Waluigi started fighting again.  
Daisy:"Can't you guys just stop fighting?"  
Luigi:"Why?**HE** (Points to Waluigi) has slapped me K.O. **AND** he kidnapped **YOU**!"  
Daisy:"Err..."  
Then they continue fighting untill Luigi has slapped Waluigi K.O..  
Luigi:"Were going to leave this freaking castle!"  
Daisy:"**FINALLY!"**

Back with Mario and Peach:  
Mario:"I'm starting to worry, Peach..."  
Peach:"Mario, Luigi can save Daisy, don't you remember that he has saved me a lot **AND** you to?"  
Mario:"Yes, I do but..."  
Before Mario could say something Peach has placed her finger on his mouth.  
Peach:"They will be OK Mario, they will be OK..."

Back with Luigi and Daisy:  
They were on there way to the tennis court.  
Luigi:"Err.. Daisy?"  
Daisy:"Hmm..?"  
Luigi:"W-What was Waluigi about to do with you..?"  
Daisy:"He said that he and I were going to live there and that we were going to be happy togheter... But I really don't wanted to do that and **I HATE** him!"  
Luigi:"Ok, but why did he locked you then?"  
Daisy:"I called him a pink noised jerk, like I Always do but this time I said something else to..."  
Luigi:"What did you say?"  
Daisy:"I said that his noise look like a dog d*ck.."  
Luigi:"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**, but that's completely true."  
Then they both laughed.  
Luigi:"But what happend after that?"  
Daisy:"Then he was really mad and yelled at me and locked me."  
Luigi:"He is so stupid locking a beautiful girl.."  
Daisy:"What did you say between a and girl?"  
Daisy then put her tongue a little out of her mouth.  
Luigi:"Err.."  
Daisy:"No worries louis "(Daisy always give him nicknames like that )  
Then there was silence for a second.  
Luigi:"You're beautiful.."  
Daisy:"Huh?"  
Luigi:"Yes, Daisy you're the most beautiful girl in the world!"  
Daisy: **O/O**  
Luigi:"I mean you got everything, you got a beautiful smile, Sea blue eyes, the most beautiful hair,... You're just perfect!~"  
Then Daisy tackled Luigi and they kissed for 5 minutes!  
Luigi:"I love you..."  
Daisy:"I love you to, Luigi..."  
They get up and they continued there walk to the tennis court.

Back with Waluigi:  
Waluigi finally get up from his K.O..  
Waluigi:"Err.. My head..."  
Then he heard voices  
Waluigi (thinking):_Are Daisy and Luigi still here? __**YESS!**_  
But it was Bowser and his children, but Waluigi didn't know that.  
Bowser:"Ugh.. I hate that Mario.. Maybe if we stay in this castle he can't find us! **MWAHAHAHAHA**!"  
Then Waluigi yelled:"**I FINALLY GOT YOU L..."**  
Then he saw Bowser...  
Bowser:"**WTH ARE YOU DOING HERE**?!"  
Then Bowser kicked him through the wall.  
Bowser:"Ugh... I hate visitors!"


	4. Chapter 4

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Luigi and Daisy finally arrive at the tennis court.  
Mario and Peach seemed really worried.  
Luigi:"Hey guys w..."  
Before Luigi could say something Mario give him a big hug.  
And Peach did the same with Daisy.  
Daisy:"You guys were so worried?"  
Peach:"Now, Mario the most..."  
Mario:"**HEY!"**  
Luigi:"I've Always knowed that Mario was a worried chicken!"  
Daisy,Peach:"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!"  
Mario:"**HEY!FOR WHAT WAS THAT**!"  
Luigi:"That was just the truth, bro."  
Mario:"Grrr..."  
Peach:"Daisy?"  
Daisy:"Hmmm...?"  
Peach:"Why did Waluigi kidnapped you?"  
Daisy:"He said I was going to have a better life with him in an old castle of Bowser but I didn't wanted to do that!"  
Peach:"I think we can better go back to my castle, it's getting dark..."  
Mario,Luigi,Daisy:"Okay."

They arrived at Peaches said to one of her toads to make the guests rooms toad told it to the other toads.  
Peach:"Why don't we watch a movie?"  
Mario,Luigi and Daisy:"Sure."  
Mario:"How about horror?" (Mario loved horror movies, and for some reason Daisy to.)  
Daisy:"Awesome!"  
Peach(thinking): I hope I don't get nightmares like last time...  
Everything was ready to watch the movie.  
Daisy was sitting next to Luigi and next to Luigi was Mario and next to Mario was Peach.  
Luigi and Daisy shared a blanket and Mario and Peach did the same.  
After a while Luigi tried to put his arm around Daisy's shoulder.  
Daisy seemed to like it, so she came closer to Luigi, what Luigi enjoyed ofcourse.  
After a while Mario and Peach did the same.  
The movie ended.  
Mario,Daisy:"**THAT MOVIE WAS AWESOME!**"  
Peach:"Let's invite some more people."  
Mario,Luigi,Daisy:"Okay"  
Peaches calling list was:  
-Toad  
-Todette  
-Yoshi  
-Rosalina and Luma  
-Wario and Waluigi(if Waluigi will stop kidnapping people.)  
-Mr. M and Mr. L (if they are polite)  
-Sonic  
-Amy  
-Silver  
-Blaze  
-Shadow

Peach called everybody.  
The door bell rings.  
Peach:"I will go!"  
Peach opened the door and everybody storms in.


	5. Chapter 5

Note:I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Everybody storms in.  
Peach:trampled  
Shadow:"Hi Daisy..." O/O(Shadow has a secret crush on Daisy but Daisy just want to be friends...)  
Daisy:"Hi Shadow."  
Luigi seems not to be very happy seeing Shadow.  
The last time he met Shadow they were fighting about Daisy, but Daisy didn't know that.  
Mr. L:"Hey babe..." (He has a crush on Daisy to, but everybody knows that...Daisy hates him)  
Luigi was serieusly not happy to see **HIM**!  
Daisy:"**I AM NOT YOU'RE BABE!"**  
Mr. L:"Not yet..."  
Maaaan, Daisy has a lot of stalkers...  
Peach:"Let's play spin the bottle!"  
the others:"Sure."  
Because Peach came with the idea Peach can start.  
And the bottle lands on...** YOSHI! XD**  
Peach(thinking): _**OMG!I NEED TO KISS A DINOSAUR?!**_  
Then they kissed (sort of) and it seems that Peach didn't liked was looking a little mad, she's jalous! ;D  
Peach gives the bottle to Daisy.  
Daisy spins the bottle.  
Luigi,Waluigi,Mr.L,Shadow(thinking):_**LAND ON ME!**_  
The bottle lands on Luigi.  
Before Daisy had the chance to come closer to Luigi, he tackled her to the grond and they were kissing. ;D  
Waluigi, Mr. L and Shadow were freaking mad about seeing that! :3  
Waluigi, Mr. L and Shadow**:"BRAKE THE KISS!"**  
But Luigi and Daisy didn't listin, untill Mr. L was going to get a knife from the kitchen.  
Luigi:"**OK!CALM DOWN ALREADY!"**  
Daisy:... **O/O**  
Mario(thinking):_Why can't I kiss a beautiful girl..._  
Daisy give the bottle to Mario.  
Mario spins the bottle and it lands on... Toad :3 LOL!  
Daisy, Blaze: giggle~  
Mario(thinking): _I need to kiss __**FOOD**__?!_  
They didn't wanted to kiss untill Daisy starts yelling**:"KISS!"**  
And the others (besides Mario and Toad) yelled with Daisy:"**KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS..."**  
Mario(thinking_):I really want to kill Daisy now..._  
But Daisy wasn't done yet she was recording it with her Iphone.  
Then they give a little kiss but they broke the kiss very fast.  
Luigi,Daisy: **ROLF!**  
Mario:"Daisy?"  
Daisy:"Yeah?"  
Mario:"Did you record that?"  
Daisy:"Maybe..."  
Mario**:"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PUT THAT ON THE INTERNET**!"  
Daisy:"To late it already got 50 000 hits!Your kiss is famous!"  
Mario was turning red from embarecing and anger. Toad did the same.  
Mario:"**YOU,YOU,YOU..."**  
Daisy:"Yes, i've made you famous!"  
Mario,Toad**:"GRRRRR...!"**  
Mario**:"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE**!"  
But Peach stopped Mario.  
Mario:"You're Lucky this time..."  
Peach:"**OKAY**, I think we better stop playing."  
The others:"Me too."  
So everybody split up.  
Luigi and Daisy were about to watch a movie together. :3  
Mario,Peach,Sonic and Amy were talking together.  
And the others were talking together besides Waluigi, Mr. L and Shadow...  
They were making plans to split Luigi and Daisy up...


	6. Chapter 6

Note;I don't speak English very well so, sorry if I make mistakes!

Luigi and Daisy were choosing a movie to watch.  
They found a movie.  
After a few minutes of watching the movie Luigi has put his arm around Daisy, and Daisy came closer to Luigi.  
They both liked that, but there were people wich didn't liked that...  
Then Luigi and Daisy watched in each other's eyes.  
They kissed. :3  
Then Mr.L threw a pillow against them.  
Luigi,Daisy:"**HEY**! Why did you do that?!"  
Mr.L:"Why do you think, Babe..."  
Daisy:"**STOP CALLING ME BABE! I'M NOT YOU'RE BABE AND I'M NEVER GOING TO BE**!"  
Luigi:"**YEAH!"**  
Mr.L:"You will be mine, babe."  
Then Mr.L leaves.  
Daisy:"Grrrr...** I HATE** him!"  
Luigi:"Me to!"  
Then they continued watching the movie, ofcourse they kissed a lot but Mr.L was bothering them, While Waluigi and Shadow were working on the plan to split Daisy and Luigi up...

Daisy:"Nice movie."  
Luigi:"Ofcourse it is but it would have been worse if you weren't there.."  
Daisy**:"OOOH!" O/O**  
Then they kissed but ofcourse Mr.L threw a pillow again.  
Luigi:"**WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE**!"  
Mr.L:"Because Daisy is my babe!"  
Luigi:"She isn't you're babe! **JERK!"**  
Luigi and Mr.L started wrestling.  
Daisy:"Please, stop."  
Peach:"**OKAY NOW IT IS ENOUGH!MR.L &amp; M YOU GUYS ARE GOING HOME!"**  
Daisy:"Finally."  
Mr.M:"**BUT THIS TIME I DID NOTHING!"**  
Mr.L:"**HEY!"**  
Peach**:"YOU GUYS ARE BOTH AWFUL!"**  
Everybody watched as Peach said that, because she never says things like that.  
Daisy:"I think you need to calm down, Peach..."  
The toads kick Mr.L &amp; M out of the castle.  
But Waluigi and Shadow were still there to split Luigi and Daisy up...  
Peach:"Let's play seven minutes of heaven!"  
The others:"Okay."

Mario:"Because Peach came up with the idea she can choose the couple."  
Peach:"I choose... Daisy and...  
Luigi,Waluigi,Shadow(thinking): _**PICK ME!**_  
Peach:"... **LUIGI!"**  
Daisy** :O/O**  
Peach locked them in the closet.  
Luigi:"Daisy?"  
Daisy:"Yeah?"  
Luigi:"About Mr.L..."  
Daisy:"It's not you're fault that he is jealous."  
Luigi:"Oh... Okay... Daisy I need to ask you something..." **O/O**  
Daisy:"You can ask whatever you want Luigi..."  
Luigi:"Err... D-Do y-you want to be my girlfriend?" **O/O**  
Daisy:"Ofcourse!"**O/O**  
Luigi then tackled Daisy to the ground, Then they were kissing.  
Just at that moment the seven minutes were over and Peach opened the closet.  
Everybody saw Luigi and Daisy on the ground kissing.  
Waluigi,Shadow**:"GRRRR..."**  
Peach:"**AWW**! That's so cute!~  
Mario:"I told you can, bro."  
The others: Giggle~  
Luigi,Daisy: **O/O**


	7. Chapter 7

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Luigi,Daisy:"Err..." **O/O**  
Peach:"I can lock you guys a few minutes longer if you want to..."  
Waluigi,Shadow**:"NOOOO!"**  
Everybody is watching Waluigi and Shadow.  
Waluigi**:"WHAT?!"**  
Shadow:** O/O**

Peach:"Let's play hide &amp; seek!"  
Daisy:"Isn't that a game for little children?"  
Peach:"That is something you have to say..." (Daisy is the youngest of them all and she acts the most childish...)  
Daisy:"..."  
Peach:"**OK**! You guys just hide and I will find you!"  
Mario and Yoshi are hiding in the kitchen.(Because they looooove food :3)  
Waluigi and Shadow are hiding in a closet to further their plan to plan.  
Daisy is hiding in the ventilation.(Seems like she take this game really serious :3)  
And the others are hiding in the living.  
Besides someone who couldn't find a place to hide, Luigi.  
Peach:"98...99...100!Found you Luigi!"  
Luigi:"Damn it..."  
Then she found Mario and Yoshi in the fridge. (How did they get in there? ;D)  
Then she found the others besides Daisy...  
After an half hour of searching, Peach give up.  
Peach:"**OKAY DAISY! WE CAN'T FIND YOU! YOU CAN COME**!"  
At that moment Daisy hangs out of the ventilation.  
Everyone was faded from Daisy.  
Daisy:"Best place to hide!"  
Peach:"Daisy?"  
Daisy:"Yeah?"  
Peach:"The ventilation can only hold 40 pounds... HOW LIGHT ARE YOU?!"  
Daisy:"Errr... I have a little underwight?..."  
Peach:"..."  
Mario:"Daisy?"  
Daisy:"What?"  
Mario:"I tought you think hide &amp; seek was for little children?"  
Daisy:"Yeah, why do you ask that?"  
Mario:"Because you hide so good I was thinking you liked the game?"  
Daisy:"I just want to be the best at everything, it's a trait, just like you and you're food problem."  
Everybody besides Mario laughed when Daisy said that.  
Mario**:"I DON'T HAVE A FOOD PROBLEM!"**  
Daisy:"Yeah, whatever..."  
Then they decided to go to sleep.  
They didn't go to the bedrooms, but they were going to sleep in the living in sleepbags.  
Ofcourse Luigi sleeped next to Daisy.  
After an hour of trying to sleep was everybody asleep besides Luigi and Daisy.  
Luigi(whispers):"_Everybody is asleep, why don't we go watch a movie?_  
Daisy(whispers_):"Okay."_  
Then they go to the movie room.  
When they were watching the movie, Luigi has put his arm around Daisy and Daisy lay really close to him.  
Then after a while they fall asleep, together...  
What will the others think when they wake up and see them together sleeping? :3


	8. Chapter 8

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

It's a new morning.  
The birds whistle.  
Everything is perfect at this moment.~  
Now time to destroy the perfect moring...

Everybody is awake besides Luigi and Daisy, wich are still in the movie room.  
Peach:"Good morning everybody!"  
Everybody besides Luigi,Daisy,Peach:"Morning."  
Mario:"Where is Luigi?"  
Waluigi:"I hope he is far away from here!"  
Mario:"Shut up, Waluigi."  
Peach:"I don't see him,neither Daisy... Oh wait a sec...":3  
Mario,Peach:"They must be together somewere!"  
Waluigi and Shadow didn't seem happy by hearing this.

Back with Luigi and Daisy:  
Luigi:"ZZZZZ..."  
Daisy:"ZZZZZ..."

Peach:"Where could they be?"  
Mario:"Maybe they couldn't sleep good on the ground, so they got to their bedrooms?"  
Peach:"Maybe..."  
Everybody was watching in all the bedrooms.  
Mario:"Well, they aren't here..."  
Peach:"They both like movies right?"  
Mario:"Yeah?"  
Peach:"Maybe they couldn't fall asleep and they were watching a movie and they fall asleep there?"  
Mario:"You guys just stay here and me and Peach will go find Luigi and Daisy."  
The others:"Okay."  
But Waluigi was folowing them.  
Peach:"**NOW IT IS ENOUGH! YOU OUT**!  
Waluigi:"**BUT..."**  
Peach:"**OUT!"**  
Then a few toads kicked Waluigi out.  
And Shadow didn't really want to break them up, he just want Daisy to be happy.  
So that problem is fixed.  
Mario and Peach enter the movie room and they see Luigi and Daisy sleeping together.  
Luigi:"ZZZ..."  
Daisy:"ZZZ..."  
Peach**:"THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER**!~"  
When Peach yelled that they both woke up.  
Luigi:"Five minutes please..."  
Daisy(while stretching her arms):"I want for breakfast a croissant, a warm chocolat and a omelet..."  
Mario,Peach**:"LOL!"**  
Then Luigi and Daisy woke (really) up.  
Luigi,Daisy:"We can explain..."**O/O**  
Mario:"You guys couldn't sleep, so you decided to watch a movie together, but you guys fall asleep?"  
Luigi,Daisy:"Exactly."  
Peach:"Let's go back to the others."  
Mario,Luigi,Daisy:"Okay."

Back with the others.  
Amy:"Hey guys, we are making breakfast.  
Peach:"Don't we have to help?"  
Amy:"No, you guys don't."  
Peach:"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9(final)

Note;I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

While the others were making breakfast Peach,Mario,Luigi and Daisy were laying the table.  
Everybody(besides Peach,Mario,Luigi and Daisy**):"BREAKFAST IS READY!"**  
Everybody thinks that this is best breakfast they ever had!  
People were chatting to each other.  
Amy:"I think I better go back home."  
Sonic:"Yeah, me too."  
Peach:"You guys really don't want to stay a little longer?"  
Amy:"We will visit later..."  
Peach:"Okay then later!"  
Everybody besides Peach:"Later!"

Peach:"Mario,Luigi,Daisy you guys stay longer right?"  
Daisy:"If you want, then I will stay a little longer."  
Mario,Luigi:"Me to!"  
Peach**:"YAY!"**

After a long day of chatting,gaming,playing,... this story ends!(Sorry for the short chapter #noinspiration)


End file.
